She Will Be Loved
by anatagasuki
Summary: AU. She needs to be saved from what she has become. He has to be saved from what he turned himself out to be.


Disclaimers: Takehiko Inoue owns Slam Dunk. Noboyuki Anzai did FoR. She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Inspired by An Indecent Proposal. (thank you very much for the inspiration! I love you! I'm your fan! Woohhoo!)

**She Will Be Loved**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself_

The stench odor of the outer world engulfed a young teen's sense of smell along with the whimpers of small children and the shouting of a petulant woman, early thirties in age, as a man in mid thirties gobbled a tumbler of clear, transparent, foul smelling drink, filled her young hearing. One of the once soft hands grabbed a piece of tattered clothing, particularly a shirt, on the rotten sofa and dropped it straight to the laundry.

_Another day for me._

A grunt was elicited from the adolescent's crevice as she stepped into the ragged lavatory to start washing the dirty clothes. The scorching heat of the illuminating sun pelted through her fair complexion, though she didn't care much as she was used to her work anyways.

After that, she still had to go to the market, that is, if the bastard drunkard brought enough bucks for her to do so.

_Stop it. He's still your father whatever he does._

She sighed.

_I can't believe they're doing this._

The dark events on the preceding night entered the memory of the lass.

_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
_

The scornful voice of the elder woman screeched through her as she spoke;

"You, ungrateful, little bitch."

She felt hot liquid pour down her face as she turned to face the anger of her mother, now with a tinge of disappointment and sadness.

"I'm very sorry, kaasan. I would, certainly, do everything for the good of all of us if I can but-"

"And you could help now, for Pete's sake, Anna." She screamed. "This."

"But…But…"

"No buts. Have you forgotten that I am your mother and that I have raised you, I have fed you, and I have worked for your goddamn sake? It is your OBLIGATION to obey my orders!"

The salty taste of the bitter drops reached her taste buds as she tried to reason out, mostly, of her reasons and rights.

"I…I c-can't do this, kaasan…please."

She shook her head.

"And you'll do what? Your hopeless singing career?"

Silence plagued as the hopeful, dreaming heart of the younger one shattered into pieces.

"You're useless. But I won't worry. It is not me who will starve; it will be you and your siblings to suffer the price."

She is left choking her heart out between sobs.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door_

The hollow pang in her chest ached once more as she recalled the sceneries on that particular night.

How could she? How could a mother make her own daughter do that?

But no, she can't blame her; she can't blame her attitude towards life. The once sweet and innocent Reiran Akizuki into a vicious, heartless woman because of poverty and the afflictions unloaded on her shoulders.

She had once loved with all her heart yet failed. She was forced married to Hiroshima Yanagi, a cruel gambler, because of a debt her family had to pay. Paid with her marriage of to some stranger out there.

At age seventeen she experienced the brutal reality of life. She had a child, Anna, which was as naïve and as charming as she is, and three more siblings proceeding her. Unfortunately, the breadwinner, which is Anna's father, was bankrupted and jailed of his illegal claims and became a drunkard afterwards. They have lived a miserable life in the suburban areas and scavenged for food while his father had beaten her and her mother up.

Happiness has indeed turned its back on her.

_I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

And her hopes, yes, her once ever burning hopes, was distinguished and collapsed down.

Her dream of singing, graduating and reaching her goals died when her eyes opened into the harsh veracity of life.

Whenever she would be berated of her kaasan, battered by her toosan and prejudiced by the society, she would be hurt and agonized, yet she knew she must go on and live despite the insecurities and trepidations.

She sighed for the umpteenth time as she heard the cries of hunger and discomfort of her siblings.

"I'm hungry, mama!"

"Shut up! Why don't you ask your jobless, hopeless father to feed you and stop nagging me?"

"Waaahhh!!"

"Hell, lock up your mouth and sleep, you morons!" the cold voice of the man sleeping.

Louder cries.

"SHHUT UP!!"

Loud lashes and wild snivels entered her ears as she closed her eyes tightly.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

"Mummy!!"

"Stop it, Takashi!"

'_Slap!'_

"Toosan! Don't hurt her!" the little children scurried away, frightened.

"Fuck! Shut up!"

"D-Dad!"

The continuous whimpers and pleas were heard as Anna froze on her spot. She wanted to help but she couldn't. She was immobilized over that ruthless man thrashing her mother.

_No…_

The man then stomped his way out and looked murderously ahead, fuming.

The weeping child joined her squealing mother in a tight, sympathetic embrace.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Awkward silence filled the house as Anna just stared at her mother, her eyes bulging out from crying.

"Why don't we leave him, kaasan?"

The older woman looked at her and Anna was taken aback by her anguished eyes.

The eyes that were filled with despondency.

"I…can't do enough for all of us, Anna." She said almost inaudibly. "I never finished a college degree; I haven't even touched an elementary diploma. Where will we go from here?"

"We don't have anywhere to live in; I can't even sustain your education without him." She continued, as she bowed down. "I don't want you to go through what I am going through now."

Hot tears flowed once more to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for the times I had been greedy and merciless over you, Anna. You know I just want the best for you."

"I understand kaasan." She immediately answered.

The silent communication between the mother and the daughter was stronger than ever.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

She was thinking about the matter all day and she had found the perfect resolution to their problems.

"Kaasan, I will do it."

The latter raised her head and looked at her child with tentative eyes.

"I will go out with Mr. Rukawa, If one night means having a better life for us and Aki and Takashi, I will sacrifice and accept the business man's offer."

The ragged woman looked at her daughter from head to toe.

The other night, a certain messenger approached Reiran Yanagi in the social upper-class night bar she had been working in as a dishwashing girl.

With a glass of cocktail at hand, he sat down on one of the seats in front of Reiran.

"Yanagi-san?"

The woman was delirious upon hearing her name be called.

She turned around.

"Yes?"

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

"I am Souichirou Kazuma, I had come here to visit you personally by the wish of my master. Could we talk?"

The woman looked at the respectable man in middle thirties wore a pair of silver framed glasses and held an ebony briefcase in his left hand.

She knew he was harmless and educated.

"Yes, of course, sir."

They talked. More.

The latter was shocked.

"What?"

"And Mr. Rukawa is willing to pay no matter how much you wanted, just name your price."

The woman was all the more astonished.

"Would I entrust my child to an unseen man?"

The agent assured her more.

And the more she heard, the more she was tempted to agree…

"How much will you pay?" her voice trembled.

"A million yen."

_I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

No sane mother would ever want her daughter be dirtied by a total stranger, yet when she imagines that amount of money, her disposition falters. How could she deny the temptation when she needed it most?

She was the one actually persuading her to do the act but when she comforted her, she changed her mind.

But there is she now, willing to succumb her chastity and womanhood to a person she never knew just to save her family.

The very thought makes tears well up her eyes.

"Anna…"

"Speaking the truth, I would never want a male specie touch me, since I had vowed I will die pure and will be a nun, yet if this will help us, I will do it."

She saw the willpower and firmness in her orbs that she knew she would do it even without her approval.

It was her decision, not hers.

With anxiety in her eyes, she slowly nodded twice.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

Six o' clock P.M

Her heart thumped wildly against her chest as she stepped in the noisy hall, light glowing around it playfully.

'_Where could Mr. Rukawa be?'_

She was easily intimidated by the questioning, allure glances of the attractive women wearing provocative clothes sitting by the lobbies.

A prostitution den.

The certain Kaede Rukawa wanted them to meet at a hotel or a restaurant; but her mother firmly refused. She still cared about the safety of her daughter no matter what. She wanted to be there when she leaves.

"Ready, Ms. Yanagi?" the man in black tux escorted her into the waiting car outside.

She didn't know what it was called, but it was long, shiny, silvery…ah, it's what they call a limousine!

She shook her head and looked at her mother.

"Be careful."

_My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

Six thirty P.M

Her heart thumped even wilder than before when she saw the door in front of her. It was a long ride from the basement to the thirty second floor of the prominent lodge; the very expensive inn she only sees in movies.

The Maple Hotel.

A five star international hotel.

She flushed as the gazes of the class, elegant, rich and famous people reached her because of her outfit.

A plain tee and a long skirt that reached her ankles.

She knocked nervously at the door. The servant Wei had left her to have some "privacy" with Mr. Rukawa.

'_Knock, knock.'_

She waited in anticipation for the door to open.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_

She controlled the hitch of her breath when she came face to face with Mr. Rukawa.

She imagined a big, bald man with a large tummy and a pair of menacing malicious eyes to be seen after the damn door open. Or maybe a thin, frail, silver haired man who looked incapable of sustaining a young sex partner without cash.

The supposedly malevolent, sex-driven eyes were instead deep in icy blue shade adorned with black, thick eyelashes. The bulging, disgusting belly was instead toned and even manly beneath the handsome wrinkled, white polo covered lazily by a coat, with a broad, muscled chest. The fading strands of locks were instead tresses of raven colored mane.

In simple words, enigmatic and very good looking.

She blushed and tried to be as composed as possible.

"M-Mr. Rukawa?" she identified.

The roguish man nodded twice and leaned to let her in the door. He led the path to the dimly-lit room.

He turned his back to prepare another glass of cocktail.

She sighed deeply.

_The sooner this starts, the sooner this is finished._

She started disrobing herself.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Rukawa's slit like eyes opened wide as he saw the half naked woman in front of him, brilliantly illuminated by the moon's glamour and the shining of the urban city lights.

'_She got herself naked?'_

A boyish chuckle, full of mockery and deride, reached her ears.

"You will never make it out without wearing anything."

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

She flushed. Hard.

A brazen smile appeared on his face as he watched the lovely crimson hue creep on her face.

He smirked as he went closer. He removed the black coat around his polo and wrapped it around the bare woman.

"You'll get cold." He said in his frosty voice before.

She looked up at him. He gulped as he saw the innocent eyes looking up to him, dazzling with the glimmer of a million stars.

They were the eyes he had always wanted to drown in.

"R-Rukawa-sama…" she paused. "I thought that we will meet…t-there…where my kaasan clinched the deal?"

Before he could say another word which may lead to his acceptance that she indeed had mesmerized him, he shook his head quietly.

"I don't go to places synonymous to that…" he trailed off, showing his back on her.

"Why this place?"

He can't see any sense of her asking, but replied nonetheless. "I own this."

"You own this?"

"Or rather, my parents own this." He rephrased. "It is named after me."

'_Stupid!'_ she thought to herself. _'Why hadn't I thought of that? Kaede means…maple.'_

"That isn't your business anymore. I am paying and you won't need to ask."

She was stunned by his sudden rudeness but then nodded.

"Get a bath there. Everything you need is inside. Take your time."

She shyly picked a towel and walked towards the door of the bathroom.

She stopped in front of the door. The action stopped Rukawa on his tracks.

"Why, do you want me to join you?" he said with a sly grin.

She shook her head twice while pursuing her road, blushing rigidly.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Anna's eyes opened wide as she saw the luxurious bathroom with a large Jacuzzi and rose petals scattered around, with the tinge of vanilla scent.

'_Beautiful…'_

Then her gaze dropped to the bubbly water oozing with warmth.

Her skin tangled with the blazing bath as she indulged, cleaning herself.

'_He could afford these things…'_

She completed her shower and as she rinsed the soap off her body. Her eyes shone brightly when she took a glimpse of the graceful dress hanging by the corner. It was strapless cut, with a neckline hanging above her cleavage, its waistline tight against her slender waist. The bottom part was decorated with small crystals of some precious jewels she could not identify. The top was simple with white lace.

When she fitted it, she knew he really had investigated before they met.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car_

Seven o' clock P.M

When she stepped out the bathroom, Kaede Rukawa faced her, trying to suppress the astonishment he was feeling-better yet, admiration. He had expected her to look good in the dress he had personally picked for her, but seeing it himself gave him shivers of excitement down his spine.

"We better go. Half an hour has ticked by."

Rukawa lead the way out the penthouse as Anna trailed quietly.

'_What's up to him; he paid a million yen to have a girl follow his every_ _step?'_

The man pulled the chair for her. _Ah, a gentlemanlike gesture. First one he has done tonight_.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Anna became staggered as he spoke so suddenly.

"W-Why?"

"Speak if you want to; I won't hire a mute."

She still found it awkward to speak.

She stared deep into his cerulean eyes, those commanding authority and dominance.

'_God, when did I get lost in someone's eyes like this?'_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
_

The waiter came and got their orders.

"The lady first." He gestured.

Anna was dumbfounded upon seeing the menu. She can't understand a thing in French.

She thought for a minute before speaking.

"I know it's embarrassing, but I don't really understand a word here." She said honestly, looking straight in his eyes.

He looked at her. Long.

She's different from all the other girls he know. If they are incapable of something, they won't admit it and they will look for excuses. But she didn't. She just told him straightforward that she's clueless.

He shrugged and motioned for the menu. Then he gave the orders.

Sweet music started to play. Rukawa stood up and offered his hand.

"I guess you don't have a choice but to dance with me?" he sneered.

_Comes back and begs me_

_To catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah…_

As Anna tried to follow Kaede's steps, he looked down at her.

"Lean on me." He commanded her.

Anna, intimidated, immediately followed.

'_His heartbeat is so fast and loud…I wonder why…'_

"Do you feel good tonight?" he asked in her ear.

"Y-Yes…"

"That was almost saying no."

"I mean it." She assured. "The truth is, I really dreaded this night, because I was afraid of you, my fate. I never thought someone like you would pay not for…sex. Everyone wanted that."

"If I wasn't forced, I won't attempt to do this."

"I know."

She was surprised.

'_He knows?'_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

"I know all about you, Sakoshita Yanagi." He added. "I had been sending some detectives to watch over you for months now."

She was stunned.

"Why?"

"Because I saw you." He answered. "I saw your face as you visited the cathedral near our school and you sang for the choir. I liked your voice."

"You…You do?"

"Hn."

She stared at him, amazed.

"You seem so surprised at everything I say this night." He chuckled.

"You…You…"

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Eight o' clock P.M

"It's amazing how you could speak right to my heart."

He closed his eyes as he lay peacefully on the lawn grass.

"Without saying a word, you light up the dark…"

A while ago, he wanted her to sing but she was shy. She insisted bringing him to this place, saying it'll be wonderful.

"Try as I may, I could never explain…"

Before, he never thought of anything but basketball and sleeping. He didn't appreciate things like these…the moon and the stars.

"What I hear when you don't say a thing…"

He thought they were just for kids.

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me…"

"There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me…"

His eyebrows furrowed as Anna stopped singing.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

"Why?" he opened his eyes to find her staring at him soundlessly.

'Why?" he asked more urgently, nearing her and holding her arm.

"What do you really want this night, Rukawa-san?"

He paused.

"Could you please tell me?"

"I want you to be with me for this night."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

"I'm hoping that you'll love me in three hours, three hours. It's foolish but I wanted you to. I've been watching you sing everyday and cheerfully do your chores…I had wondered how you could be happy when I can't. And I watch you cry and get hit. I wanted to change your life the way you had changed mine."

She smiled gently.

"I am never happy, Rukawa-san. But I am hopeful."

He looked up at her.

"You see, all I could do is to hope and dream…and I feel that nothing is ever impossible when you believe."

"Someday you yourself will see what you're living for. You won't need to be lonely."

She stood up.

"Time is over, Rukawa-san. Thank you very much…I'll always treasure this night in my heart."

She turned and walked away.

He rushed to her.

"Won't you get the check?"

"No." she replied. "I had found something much better than that."

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

"Take this…" he handed her the piece of paper. "This is what is planned."

She looked at him painfully and accepted it.

'_After one magical evening…Cinderella comes back being a slave. And it's gone.'_

"I need to go."

He bowed then looked at her.

"Go with me to America, Anna." He offered.

"W-What?"

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"I said, come with me. It will be a business trip…but if you'd come with me, I'll be most happy. Let me make you come. With your family. Away from your father. Just…don't bear this alone anymore."

She covered her mouth with the palm of her hand.

"Will you come with me?"

He looked at her haggardly, disappointed of her reaction.

Before she knew it, she felt a pair of the gentlest pair of plump lips run through hers mildly. Then it became full of ardor and passion, dragging her to the edge and begging for her reply. She complied as soon as she can.

He cradled her in his arms after the kiss.

"I love you."

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_

"How was it? Terrible? Disgusting? Are you okay?"

She sat tiredly and smiled.

"What is this all about?" her father asked angrily as he saw her outfit and jewels.

She smirked. "We're leaving for America. Tomorrow."

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

**Fin **

A/N: Whoa. That's one of the longest one-shots I had made. I hope you liked it somehow. I don't know why I assumed Rukawa is a rich heir and Anna is a battered child. In this story, Rukawa is a total bastard yet too OCC…but I want him that way. Sorry for AnRec fans…I really love AnRu pairing. (it's very, very weird. I am weird.)

Review please!


End file.
